Hybrid USB connectors are compatible with Micro USB connectors, such as Micro USB2.0, and USB3.0. The hybrid USB connectors have a group of first contacts for transmitting Micro USB signals and a group of second contacts for transmitting USB3.0 signals.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional hybrid USB connector having an insulating body 10 and a plurality of contacts 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 positioned in the insulating body 10. Although not shown, the conventional hybrid USB connector further includes a metal shield enclosing the insulating body 10.
FIG. 2 shows the plurality of contacts of FIG. 1, where a group of first contacts 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 transmits Micro USB signals and a group of second contacts 1, 2, 8, 9 transmits USB3.0 signals.
The group of first contacts 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 are positioned in a row. The group of second contacts 1, 2, 8, 9 have a first pair of differential signal contacts 1, 2 and a second pair of differential signal contacts 8, 9 positioned on opposing sides of the group of first contacts, respectively.
Each of the first contacts 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 have a length larger than a length of each of the second contacts 1, 2, 8, 9.
Since the lengths of the first and second contacts are limited to the overall size of the connector, only the contacts for transmitting USB signals are provided in the conventional hybrid USB connector. No additional function contacts such as signal detection contacts or signal test contacts are used, which limits the utility of the conventional hybrid USB connector.